


Сделки

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Tickling, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Фик написан на заявку с кинк-феста 4.36: «Сэм/Дин или Дин/Сэм. Кинк на отложенный оргазм. Один из братьев должен весь день проходить с игрушкой. Повседневные дела в бункере — готовка, поиски дела, посиделки под аккомпанемент нетерпеливого ерзанья и жарких умоляющих взглядов одного и упрямство (нет, не вытащу, нет, не трахну) другого».





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** анальная пробка, виброкольцо, эйджплей, связывание, щекотка.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Не может этого быть!  
      Сэм выкладывает флэш-рояль и победно смотрит на Дина. Тот пялится на карты, как будто те — его кровные враги. Ну да, еще бы — проиграл младшему брату в карты. Такого в мире Дина просто не может быть. Сэм довольно ухмыляется.  
      — Это не в счет, — пробует Дин. — Ты мухлевал.  
      Сэм знает, что это не так, но покладисто соглашается:  
      — Допустим. Давай попробуем что-нибудь другое. — И выразительно стучит кулаком по ладони. — Два из трех.  
      Дин стонет, но отступать уже некуда.  
      Он предсказуемо проигрывает два раза. Сэм даже не сомневался.  
      — Ладно, — Дин опускает плечи. — Чего ты хочешь?  
      Сэм только этого и ждал. Он ухмыляется и вытаскивает из-под пледа анальную пробку.  
  
      Дин переворачивает жарящийся бекон, стараясь не думать о пробке, которая в данный момент весьма ощутимо распирает его задницу. Карточные долги священны, а этот еще и усугубляется позорным проигрышем в «камень-ножницы-бумагу».  
      — Что с завтраком? — спрашивает нарисовавшийся на пороге кухни Сэм — само воплощение утренней сонливости: спортивные штаны не завязаны и болтаются на бедрах невыносимо низко, волосы похожи на воронье гнездо, глаза заспанные и ленивые.  
      — Почти готово, — отвечает Дин и делает шаг к холодильнику, чтобы достать яйца, на миг забывая о чертовой пробке.  
      Только вот она не дает о себе забыть, и он невольно ежится.  
      — Ты уже? — Сэм мгновенно оживляется, сна — ни в одном глазу: сейчас он похож на хищника, подобравшегося перед прыжком на добычу.  
      Дин достает яйца и пожимает плечами:  
      — Уговор был с рассвета до заката.  
      — Как здорово, что сейчас лето, — смеется Сэм. — Закат будет не раньше десяти.  
      Он тянется к карману и жестом заправского фокусника выхватывает пульт. Дин закатывает глаза.  
      — Позер, — фыркает он — и тут же чертыхается, одной рукой вцепляясь в стол и стараясь не уронить яйца. Он бы даже посмеялся над двусмысленностью происходящего, если бы вибрация не пронизывала его буквально насквозь. Дин чувствует, как его собственные яйца поджимаются, и торопливо кладет их куриных тезок на стол. — Ты мне дашь закончить?  
      Еще одна двусмысленность, какой сюрприз.  
      — Если будешь хорошо себя вести, — туманно обещает Сэм и снижает вибрацию до почти терпимой.  
      Дин неуклюже заканчивает готовку, молниеносно мешает лопаточкой в сковородке и буквально швыряет порции по тарелкам.  
      — Садись, — довольно миролюбиво предлагает Сэм, со стуком опуская кружки с кофе.  
      Дин почти готов отказаться, представляя, как под весом его тела пробка проникает еще глубже, но потом собирается с духом. Никакая игрушка, даже такая… возбуждающая, не заставит его отступить от обычного распорядка. Поэтому он осторожно садится, стараясь перенести вес на правое бедро. К счастью, Сэм не путает еду с развлечениями и позволяет ему спокойно поесть.  
      — Я помою посуду, — в знак благодарности предлагает Дин.  
      — Я сам помою, — отзывается Сэм. — А ты иди в душ.  
      Дин смотрит на него с подозрением. Не может быть, чтобы Сэм отпустил его так просто.  
      И да, он прав — потому что Сэм сует руку в карман, и вибрация достигает поистине космических высот. Дин сцепляет зубы и разворачивается.  
      — И не вздумай дрочить, — напутствует Сэм. — Никак.  
      Дин неровной походкой идет по коридору и думает, что это будет самое стремительное мытье в его жизни.  
  
      Они сидят в зале и просматривают новости в интернете. Дин нервно поглядывает на Сэма, ожидая пакости. Тот не пользовался пультом с самого утра, когда буквально подхватил выпавшего из душа Дина и выключил пробку. А сейчас уже день, и вряд ли Сэм так запросто оставил его в покое. Но время идет, и Дин постепенно расслабляется. А зря.  
      — Предлагаю сделку, — заявляет Сэм, и Дина невольно передергивает. Он за свою жизнь повидал массу сделок, в некоторых даже участвовал, и ни одна не заканчивалась добром.  
      — Какую? — тем не менее спрашивает он.  
      — Сейчас два часа дня, — говорит Сэм. — Тебе остается еще восемь часов. Я хочу включить ее на максимум прямо сейчас и не выключать до упора. — Дин представляет себе свое вероятное ближайшее будущее, и его передергивает еще раз. — Но ты можешь сократить время.  
      — Если?.. — осторожно спрашивает Дин.  
      — Если позволишь надеть на себя виброкольцо. Тогда будет четыре часа. — Сэм возмутительно невозмутим, как будто это ничуть не возбуждает его маленький извращенный мозг.  
      Дин думает пару минут.  
      — Согласен, — в конце концов говорит он. Член и так ноет, особо хуже ему не станет, а закончится все раньше.  
      Еще через десять минут он готов проклясть все на свете. Сэм не обманул — надел виброкольцо, передавив член у основания, а потом врубил и его, и пробку на всю катушку. На штанах Дина расплывается мокрое пятно, и он уже десять минут читает одно объявление, смысл которого полностью от него ускользает.  
      Сэм отрывается от своего ноута.  
      — Кажется, тебе пора переодеться, — он смотрит на Дина в упор, и тому кажется, что у брата рентгеновское зрение, как у Супермена, — иначе как бы он через стол разглядел пятно на штанах?  
      — Мне и так удобно, — огрызается Дин, ерзая на стуле и пытаясь найти… менее неудобное положение.  
      — Если наденешь новые джинсы и не наденешь белья, скостишь себе срок, — улыбается Сэм.  
      — На сколько?  
      — На час.  
      — Идет.  
      Сэм не зря упомянул именно новые джинсы — они жесткие и тесные, и когда Дин по неосторожности делает широкий шаг, у него темнеет в глазах. В голове, кажется, пульсирует лишь одна мысль — кончить, и как можно скорее, лучше прямо сейчас, — но он мужественно доходит до зала и застывает перед столом. Сейчас нужно сесть, но как? Он умоляюще смотрит на брата, а тот, зараза, лишь усмехается и двигает бровями. Дин аккуратно отодвигает стул, замирает над ним и медленно начинает опускаться. Жесткая ткань царапает нежную кожицу члена, а дрожь от виброкольца, кажется, отдается прямо в мочевом пузыре — и все это просто настоящая пытка. Дин уже даже не старается притвориться, что что-то читает. По его виску стекает капля пота, он смотрит на часы в углу экрана. Двадцать минут, прошло всего двадцать минут, а ему кажется, что они сидят так вечность, и его задницу распирает пробка, член истекает смазкой, а от вибрации дрожит все тело. И все существо будто сосредоточилось в паху.  
      — Новое предложение, — вдруг говорит Сэм, решительно закрывая крышку ноута. — Если я разложу тебя на кровати и немного поиграю, срок сократится еще на час.  
      Дин прикидывает в уме: это означает, что ему останется всего полтора часа… этого. Чего бы там Сэм ни придумал. Он делает вдох — и кивает.  
  
      — Великолепно выглядишь, — тянет Сэм, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом.  
      Они в комнате Сэма, Дин полностью обнажен, его руки и ноги крепко привязаны к углам кровати; он распластан, как какая-нибудь морская звезда, и его бедра непроизвольно подрагивают — потому что Сэм, зараза, и не подумал отключить пульты. В довершение всего во рту Дин кляп в виде пошлого красного шарика.  
      Сэм вкладывает ему в ладонь синий мячик — заменитель стоп-слова.  
      А потом достает откуда-то коробочку, открывает ее и показывает Дину ряд беличьих кисточек.  
      И Дин закрывает глаза.  
      Первое касание невесомое, как перышко, и целомудренное, как монашка. Сэм проводит кончиком кисточки по его плечу — а Дину уже хочется плакать.  
      Сэм водит по его телу мягкими, плавными движениями: обводит кружочки сосков, не забывает про живот и впадину пупка, ласкает бедра и подмышки. К тому моменту, как он добирается до мошонки, Дина бьют неконтролируемые судороги, а из глаз безостановочно текут слезы. Это простая физическая реакция, но Дин все равно пытается ее остановить — и не может. Вся его жизнь словно сосредоточилась в нескольких беличьих волосках.  
      Но Сэм не знает жалости.  
      Он щекочет яйца, проводит кисточкой по всей длине члена — снизу и сверху — надолго задерживается на уздечке, как будто Дину мало пульсирующей дрожи, расходящейся от кольца, как будто его простата не превратилась в жидкое пламя.  
      Наконец Сэм коварно улыбается и достает откуда-то прибор, напоминающий блендер. Может, это блендер и есть. Но вместо обычных насадок на его конце метелка из перьев. Сэм нажимает кнопку, и перья начинают вращаться с немыслимой скоростью, сливаясь в разноцветную карусель.  
      — Смотри, как это будет. — Сэм подносит прибор к груди Дина, и тот задыхается. То, что с кисточками было дразнящей щекоткой, перья превращают в пытку.  
      Расширенными от ужаса и возбуждения глазами Дин смотрит, как Сэм приближает крутящиеся перья к головке его члена.  
      — Нет… — успевает выдохнуть он за миг до того, как они соприкасаются.  
  
      Тело Дина выгибает дугой, веревки, обвивающие его запястья и лодыжки, трещат, и, честно говоря, Сэм не ожидал такой реакции. Дина словно током ударили. Он бьется и мычит сквозь кляп, его глаза закатываются, и Сэм отводит блендер обратно. Подумать только, на что способен обычный кухонный прибор вкупе с метелочкой для пирогов.  
      Дин лежит с закрытыми глазами, его грудь тяжело вздымается. Сэм вынимает у него изо рта кляп, чтобы было легче дышать, и с опаской приподнимает ему веко.  
      — Старик, ты как?  
      — Трахни уже меня наконец, — выдает Дин свистящим шепотом сквозь стиснутые зубы и вялой кистью отбрасывает синий мячик. — Я с лихвой покрыл все долги.  
      Что ж, тут не поспоришь.  
      Сэм споро снимает кольцо и вытаскивает пробку — Дин снова шипит, но не открывает глаз, — торопливо наносит смазку себе на член и входит в Дина до упора одним плавным движением. Пробка отлично разработала его задницу, и член Сэма не встречает никакого сопротивления — лишь влажный гладкий жар. Почти сразу же Дин начинает биться в сокрушительном оргазме, пачкая свой и Сэмов живот, стискивая его член будто тисками и буквально выдаивая его, так что Сэму хватает пары толчков, чтобы последовать за братом.  
      После они лежат потным клубком тел, пытаясь прийти в себя, и Сэм наконец задает самый главный вопрос:  
      — Дин, скажи на милость, обязательно было поддаваться мне в карты, чтобы получить пробку в задницу? Мог бы просто попросить.  
      Дин фыркает и поворачивается к нему лицом.  
      — Это неспортивно.


End file.
